


these fists are nothing but spares

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: when tobirama arrived home, there was dried blood on the doorway





	these fists are nothing but spares

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto
> 
> i tried to fluff, i swear, but i read too much intense fight manga lately and this au just went "yooooooooo write meeeeee"

When Tobirama arrived home, there was dried blood on the doorway. Smudged, like it had been stepped on somewhere and stuck to the sole. The shoes Hashirama wore to school this morning were nowhere in sight. There were loud splashes from the bathroom.

“Anija,” he called and knocked at the door. The splashing stopped. “Is that your—”

“No!” Something plops on the bathroom floor, followed by a string of curses. “It’s, uh— dinner’s on the table!”

On their dining table, sat a slightly dented carton box of tempura from a store near Hashirama’s school. The contents were undamaged. The lid had dried mud splattered on it.

Tobirama sat down to eat, listening to hasty steps towards the second floor. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Hashirama had been putting distance between them. He had been keeping secrets again.

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to public school…?”

It was months ago, in their porch on a morning of a new school year. Hashirama just started high school, while his brother in the last year of junior high. They had discussed their options, and agreed going to a private school across the town together. It was more expensive, but they’re the best.

Hashirama handled his school registration himself, so Tobirama was nearly shocked finding him wearing a drab uniform belonged to an infamous public high school.

He’s heard _rumors_ about that school.

“Oh, yeah, I haven’t told you yet?” Hashirama cheerfully asked while tying his shoes. They looked so worn out compared to Tobirama’s brand new pair he bought for him.

The younger Senju shook his head. “Father should have enough for our tuitions.”

“Yeah, yeah but my grades weren’t! You’d do well in the entrance exam, I believe in you!” Hashirama flashed a big grin at him. “Public school isn’t so bad, though.”

“Yes, but—”

“You’re going to be late!” he shouted, springing to the door. “Oh, wait. I forgot…” Hashirama fished some coins from his pocket and dropped them on Tobirama’s hand. “For your lunch.”

One of them was dirtied by something that looked like dried blood stain.

The swimming club had a meeting until late afternoon to welcome new members that day. Tobirama expected Hashirama had came home before him, but he didn’t show up even until he headed to bed. His calls went straight to the voicemail.

When he heard the front door opened, it was past midnight. In the morning, Hashirama went to school without waiting for him. They didn’t see each other until three days later, and there was faint purple on Hashirama’s cheek.

“Slipped,” Hashirama said sheepishly before his brother asked.

“Doubt it.”

“Really!”

* * *

 

 

“You should just transfer out, Anija.”

It was a couple weeks ago. Tobirama’s activity increased as he prepared for national exam and his last swimming competition. Cram school kept him occupied until nearing his usual bedtime. His grades were still the first among his peers, but Tobirama felt grades alone wouldn’t be enough. The brothers now only see each other during weekends, when he had no practice to do.

Hashirama looked up from the floor, where he sat surrounded by his homeworks— scattered papers and opened thick textbooks. There was a large scratch on his elbow. He exclaimed, “I already made friends there!”

Tobirama closed his own homework, squinting at him. “Friends who beat you up daily?”

“No way, this is from sports!” he denied.

“Sports class every day?”

“And sports club!”

“What kind of club did you join, mixed martial arts?” He knew the high school only had soccer and basketball. Neither of which should’ve done that much damage as seen on Hashirama’s body.

Much to his surprise, his brother began to cough. “I need this done by Monday!” He started scribbling furiously, so loud that Tobirama could hear the pencil made noise.

If Hashirama wouldn’t talk, then there’s only one way to find out. Even if it wasn’t something he preferred doing.

Tobirama left his chair. “I’m going to call Fath—”

“DON’T!”

For a moment the only noise left was the chattering of birds outside their house.

“...Why?”

“Dad… Dad’s been busy,” Hashirama answered without looking at him. “He’s been abroad lately.”

“He’s still paying our bills.” Tobirama reached for Hashirama’s phone.

“He’s not!” The older Senju snatched it from the table. “He—”

It took him a long time before he could find his voice again. “Anija...?”

“We… we have limited budget. Father said we need to save money for your tuition next year.” Hashirama pocketed his phone, avoiding his eyes. “Just focus on your studies. Don’t let your grades drop this last term.”

He was right, Tobirama had his grades to worry about.

And Hashirama was really good at hiding his problems.

* * *

 

 

Tobirama’s patience was gone.

He woke up at two in the morning, intending to study for an upcoming mock exam. When he arrived downstairs, Hashirama sat on the couch, hissing sharply every few seconds.

“Anija! What—?”

Hashirama’s body was covered in bruises. His lower lip was torn. All of his wounds were patched and bandaged. His uniform was strangely clean.

“It’s noth—”

“It’s not nothing!” Tobirama held his shoulder, but pulled back as Hashirama winced. “That school let his students beat up each other! Why would Father let you go there—?” While talking, he searched for Hashirama’s phone.

Hashirama caught his wrist. “You can’t call him!”

“Anija, we can always move back with hi—”

“We can’t!” he shouted, but realization hit him. He quickly released his grip. “This is the last one, okay?”

Tobirama could see that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “They’ll keep beating you up…”

“Don’t say that!” Hashirama laughed. “I’m pretty strong, you know.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Strong doesn’t mean invincible.”

“You could die,” Tobirama said, deadpan.

His brother winced. “I won’t. Just focus on your studies.” He waved a hand. “Go back to bed.”

Tobirama opened up his mouth to argue, but he closed it again. It’s useless arguing with Hashirama...

He had to plan everything on his own.

* * *

 

 

Hashirama’s school was notorious for their students— all kinds of any high school teacher’s nightmare. The worst was the fighting between students. Only the poorest risked their life enrolling to that school due to their cheaper tuition.

Their family lived apart since their parents’ divorce. While he wasn’t on speaking terms with their father, he keep covering their living expenses. Hashirama had been handling their finances well since thirteen, so Tobirama never questioned anything.

He knew he did badly on the mock exam. His brain was buzzing with plan to contact his father, the police, then packing up to move away.

“Are you Senju Tobirama?”

The voice stopped him while he returned from cram school late that night. It’s hard to see who called him. Street lighting was scarce, and he lacked sleep.

“It’s me,” he answered, cautious. “Who are y—”

A cloth was draped over his face, and arms were twisted onto his back in a second. His nails dug deep to his captor’s arm. His legs tried to kick any reachable limbs. But Tobirama was too fatigued to free himself.

There were at least two people, both men. Tall and big. They shouted at each other, angry over something.

“Don’t harm him!”

“Who cares, he’ll pay us back alive or dead—!”

“Hey, you two!”

A third voice joined, and the white haired boy was dropped onto the ground. He took off the cloth, and saw someone fought both men at once.

Everything happened so fast. He blinked twice, and they dropped unconscious.

“Tobirama! You okay—?” Large hands cupped his face, seeking for wounds.

“I’m not… not wounded.” Tobirama managed to shake his head. His whole body was trembling. “A-Anija…”

He was almost kidnapped. Shit. Had Hashirama arrived a little too late…

* * *

 

 

“What was that?”

Now that he calmed down, Tobirama found back his anger and frustration. Those two men must had ties with Hashirama somehow. And he was determined to find out.

“It’s no—”

“Don’t say it’s nothing. I almost died there!”

Hashirama stood across the table, still bandaged from yesterday’s fight. Again, he avoided looking into his eyes.

“I’m going to call the police.”

“It’s useless. They already knew.”

“Then at least give me Father’s number. We’ll move back.”

Hashirama shook his head. “Dad… dad’s in jail.”

The silence that followed felt like ringing. Tobirama gaped.

“Since last year. Some business mishap. Even the police don’t talk about it.” Hashirama pulled a chair to sit. “I could cover our needs from part-time work. Tuition is a different story, though.”

He remembered his teachers vaguely talking about Hashirama’s plummeting grades...

“A fellow student in my school told me about an easy and quick way to earn money.”

“You were in an underground fighting ring.”

Hashirama finally looked at him, and smiled. This time, it reached his eyes. “Some people gambled a lot. Those two lost huge amount when I won a fight. I never guessed…” He pushed his hair back.

If it’s tuition, he could secure a scholarship with his grades. Hashirama shouldn’t have gone through this. “But why…?”

“For your college tuition.” He shrugged, grinning as usual.

His swimming club fee. His cram school fee.

“I don’t have to go to college, I’ll do part-time in high school and—”

“Shush. Your brain’s better than mine, y’know…” He suppressed a yawn. “Dad lost the majority of his assets. This house is the only thing left. I’m not going to let your potentials… wasted, because of no money.”

“I…” The words couldn’t form as quickly as Tobirama needed. He cleared his throat, yet it didn’t help either.

“The ring has free doctors, so don’t worry.” Hashirama gave him a thumbs up. “They’re great!”

He’s still bleeding. He’s still bruised.

Tobirama put his head in his hands, trying to absorb all information his brother just spilled so nonchalantly.

“Just focus on your studies.”

“How did…” Tobirama whispered, “how did Father lose everything?”

“I heard… it’s because of a bet in a ring.”

Tobirama lifted his head. Hashirama’s smile waned. He quickly understood what his brother was doing: investigating their father’s case while raking money for living.

And he’s safe enough to _study…_

No. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let his brother fought alone.

Hashirama rose. “You looked like a zombie.” He pulled up his brother and gave him a hug. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m… just thinking about my future major.”

“Oh?” Hashirama released him. “What is it?”

“Law.” Tobirama smiled bitterly.

Realization lit sparks on the older brother’s eyes. A laugh left his mouth, followed by a breathless chuckle from Tobirama’s.

“Just don’t die, Anija.”

“I won’t, Tobirama. I promise I won’t.”

Tobirama hugged him, ignoring the wince Hashirama made.

He wouldn’t let him die.


End file.
